A Trapped Star
by sarasama13
Summary: A Sailor Senshi is trapped in a dark realm, while Princess Kakyuu has dreams of the sort. What does this have to do with herself, Galaxia, and an idol singer? KakyuuxGalaxia


Chapter 1: Bound in chains

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As much as she wanted to move, she couldn't. She was bound there, not able to do certain things. Her weak body limped there, forever bound to the enchanted binds that bound her whole self. It hanged on the ceiling of the dark palace. The Sailor Senshi could only flutter her eyes and wait for a miracle.

Wait...what was that blink of light there? Her eyes instantly burst open and looked up. It was certain. She could do what she wanted now, and she closed her eyes. Concentrating on her will to project herself on a certain planet, she wished very hard to get there, and at last, her body slumped on the binds, effortless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gentle Princess of Kinmoku slept on the heather bed in her quarters. She stirred in her sleep and her tears rolled down her cheeks. Although her room has every possible comfort for her to have sweet dreams, this was an exception. Kakyuu was dreaming of something despairing, and it really bothered her. In the morning, around 6.00 a.m. in Earth time, she woke up and put her hands to her face.

She felt very hurt inside, though she didn't remember why.

Only a knock from the door could be heard. She instantly let the person come in, but instead the person burst in with alarming news. "Princess!"

"What is it, Healer?" she said in her regal voice. Healer looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"It's Galaxia! She's on Earth!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A crowd of people shrouded a certain T.A. Girl's School's class. It seemed a student, no, an idol singer transferred there. She had wavy, blondish red hair that reached her back. Her hair was tied in half with a thin black ribbon. Her posture remained refine, and she just did her work like it was her only world. Hino Rei couldn't stop staring at her.

_She looked familiar....where have I seen her before?_ she thought. But the girl just turned to Rei, knowing she looked at her. Rei quickly turned away, but the new girl just smiled and reached out her hand. "Kouhi Seiun. Nice to meet you, Hino Rei-san."

"Thanks, how did you know my name?"

"Through your father. My manager knows him, so he talks about you and your mother quite often." Rei's heart hardened at her words and spat. "My father doesn't care about me and mom."

Kouhi just arched her eyebrow. She didn't expect the daughter of the prominent Mr. Hino to hate her father this much. Doesn't everyone love their parents in this planet? Rei appeared in a bad mood for a moment, but quickly turned to Kouhi and smiled. "Your parents? How are they?"

Now it was her turn to keep quiet.

"I...don't have any parents." Kouhi said in a quiet tone. Rei put her hand to her mouth. She shouldn't have asked her that. Kouhi did put her finger to her chin for a while and said again. "My manager and employees seem to be my family. They're the best I could ever have, they are the only ones I could ever have to be exact." The school bell rang and it was time for the girls to go home.

"It was lovely speaking to you. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kouhi mused.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kakyuu and her Starlights came to Earth. They spent the whole day touring Tokyo and boy, it was tough. It was very complicated to point out even the simplest of things to their princess, such as when she mistook a television from a computer. Healer and the rest of the senshi took special care for their princess, but since their return was newsworthy, they decided to put on a concert. As they walked in, the director halted them immediately.

"Sorry, there is a concert going on, do you mind going backstage?" Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu were shocked. "But we already made a reservation!"

"Yes, but there is a new sensation in Japan. Have you heard of Kouhi Seiun, the new soprano idol?" But his words were cut off with a woman's voice singing. She was playing the piano with no accompaniment, and the song really melted one's heart. The director let them have a peek from backstage and there she was.

_Born on the same planet, living in the same time  
For a chance meeting, I want to be more tender  
Gazing at the same sky, listening to the same wind  
I want to try believing in hearts that understand each other..._

Kakyuu widened her eyes to the song. The song had a very touching effect on her heart, and it strangely reminded her of something. Something before Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia. Something....was it something about her dreams? Her thoughts were blotted out after the applause of people and the idol walking in backstage, shaking hands with the Three Lights.

"Very good performance. Kouhi Seiun, right?" Seiya warmly welcomed her. In turn, she smiled a very familiar smile.

"Thank you. I look forward to your next concert. You came from..."

"London!" Yaten quickly responded. Kakyuu kept staring at Kouhi, and Kouhi giggled. "Who's this pretty lady with you?"

The Three Lights quickly said many things about her, but Kouhi couldn't hear. Kakyuu just halted them and curtsied to Kouhi even when she had jeans on. "I'm Kakyuu. Nice to meet you." Kouhi giggled even more when Kakyuu curtsied an invisible skirt out of nowhere.

"My, isn't she a funny one!"

"Ehehe, you know our sister, she's quite a blurcase." Taiki sweatdropped. A minute later, Kouhi's manager, Nyanko Suzu (all are coming back now!) came running in.

"Ga...Kouhi-san!!! You're late for the meeting!!!"

"Ah, it's this late? I'll see you around then." she turned to Kakyuu. Kakyuu had a slight blush on her face as she saw Kouhi and her manager run back in the darkness of the hallway. Taiki turned to his princess and snickered. "So what do you think of her, Kakyuu-hime?"

"She...smelt like orange lilies.."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
